Aube
by Hermaline
Summary: Et s'il suffisait de rien ? nul comme résumé, hein ?


Titre : Aube

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : ship Tonks/Lupin

Résumé : … franchement… je sais pas… Je complèterai plus tard

Notre : L'histoire prend place entre la fin du livre 4 et le début du livre 5. Merci à Hito pour ses conseils !

**Aube**

Sa main suivait en un frôlement la lente progression de la jeune femme à travers la forêt ombrée par l'aube nouvelle. Le mouvement régulier de ses pas faisait frémir tout son être alors que ses doigts caressaient le tissu glacé de la cape sur ses épaules.

Le moindre mot semblait déplacé tant par l'endroit que par la situation. Il fallait rentrer d'abord. Ensuite… il tenterait de dissiper le nuage sombre qui la détenait.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait le chemin, mais il était nécessaire de l'accompagner au plus près de l'instant où elle se retrouvait irrémédiablement seule, face à son souvenir.

Le bruit sec des brindilles brisées cessa bientôt sous leurs pas. Les arbres s'écartèrent, restant derrière tels des gardiens d'un secret, d'un passé récent, lourd d'images macabres. Tonks interrompit sa marche.

Immédiatement, son inquiétude grandit et il dut combattre fermement l'envie de se tourner vers son visage en cœur et ses yeux clairs pour parvenir à l'inciter d'une pression de la main à continuer.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la porte et tout en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Nymphadora près de lui, il frappa.

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Remus.

- Bien… Comment te surnomme Sirius lorsqu'il a consommé trop de Bière au beurre ?

Lupin sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et fut soulagé pour cette fois de ne pas sentir les yeux rieurs de Tonks posés sur lui.

- Pinpin le lutin, marmonna-t-il cependant avec distinction.

La poignée tourna et le sourire chaleureux de Mrs Weasley apparut. Celui-ci s'affaissa rapidement en découvrant Nymphadora.

Pâle comme la mort, ses pupilles perdues dans le vide, les mains de la jeune fille se serraient l'une contre l'autre, s'entrechoquant dans un rythme effréné, presque inhumain. Et si Molly avait touché le corps frêle de la jeune femme, elle aurait constaté la froideur glaciale de sa peau. Terrorisée.

Tonks semblait figée dans une attitude de frayeur éternelle.

Mrs Weasley s'écarta violemment pour laisser entrer le couple qui n'en était pas un. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus au milieu de la cuisine, Remis ne sut que faire face à la situation. C'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait ainsi ses moyens. D'ordinaire, il avait l'habitude de voir les solutions au moindre problème débouler à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son esprit. Mais là, rien. Si en apparence il paraissait intact, à l'intérieur de lui, il vivait la même paralysie que la jeune Auror mais pour une toute autre raison… Sa détresse criante le troublait, le bouleversait, le rendait malade, incapable de toute pensée rationnelle. Il ne trouvait plus ce regard brillant à la teinte acidulé, ce sourire éclatant souligné par ses lèvres fines… Les repères qu'il s'était inconsciemment forgés en à peine quelques semaines venaient brutalement de se dévoiler à lui alors qu'il ne les avait plus.

Jamais, il ne perdait ses moyens.

Il devait faire quelque chose… Se secouant mentalement il tenta de contrôler la force de son désespoir insensé… L'urgence était de sortir Tonks de l'état quasi comateux dans lequel elle était tombée après leur fuite. Sa force était proscrite. Parler, épurer était la seule échappatoire.

Molly, appuyée contre le rebord de la cuisinière sur laquelle un faitout laissait échapper une vapeur prometteuse, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais un regard de lui l'en dissuada. Les explications pouvaient attendre. Hésitant, Lupin finit par se diriger vers les escaliers, montant les marches tout en vérifiant que Nymphadora derrière lui faisait de même.

Elle aurait sans doute préféré pénétrer dans sa chambre pour une toute autre raison, elle l'aurait d'ailleurs fait remarqué d'un ton malicieux pour le faire rougir si elle avait été en mesure d'oublier les formes noires défilant devant ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant…

Elle sentit qu'il l'asseyait sur le lit et celui-ci s'affaissa lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés. L'observant un temps, Lupin ôta délicatement la cape humide de la jeune femme pour la remplacer par la sienne. Une fois le vêtement mis, il ne retira pas ses mains de ses épaules et l'attira doucement à lui, ravalant sa timidité maladive et sa raison qui lui répétait en une ritournelle entêtée qu'il ne devait pas, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

Mais c'était différent. Il la réconfortait.

Enfin, il essayait…

Prit d'une inspiration soudaine, il courut presque vers sa table de chevet, là où il restait encore du chocolat appartenant à Percy. Lupin lui tendit un bon morceau et il guetta avec soulagement la jeune femme manger et reprendre des couleurs.

Tonks sortait de sa torpeur.

- Nymphadora ? murmura-t-il.

Elle cligna des paupières et lui lança un coup d'œil légèrement hagard.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je vais bien… le rassura-t-elle d'une voix pourtant faible.

Un rire nerveux s'empara intérieurement de lui mais que sa sagesse empêcha d'extérioriser.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je suis désolée. Je… je me suis laissée dépasser.

D'un geste affectueux, il posa une main sur son épaule et se rassit auprès d'elle.

Peu à peu, son regard retrouvait leur éclat bien que toujours terne. Son corps se réchauffait enfin, il pouvait le sentir sous ses doigts. Cependant, elle restait terrorisée. Il le lisait dans le voile de ses yeux.

- Ils étaient nombreux, c'est normal.

- Non. Je m'étais déjà…

Nymphadora baissa la tête, incapable de continuer. Il respecta sa gêne en silence et la vit plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer. Les mots se bousculaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre son capable de traduire son sentiment.

Il sentit que Tonks ne parvenait pas aller plus loin.

- Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- … Que s'est-il passé ?

Silence. Ses doigts entremêlés étaient blancs par le manque de circulation. Il plongea une main sur celles-ci, les serrant fortement pour les imprégner de sa chaleur. Un fin sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'était plus le même souvenir.

Remus ne put cacher sa stupeur. La cause de sa paralysie devant eux n'étaient pas leur nombre, ni la surprise de les voir surgir, ni leur attaque… mais de ce que ceux-ci lui avaient rappelé. « seulement » pour ça, avait-il envie de penser. Cependant, la voir dans une telle détresse lui interdit tout jugement.

- Et qu'est ce que c'était ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent.

La nuit. Le sang. Les cris. Le poignard. Le noir intense. Les coups. Les mains. Les courses effrénées. Le corps.

Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement.

Une silhouette s'affaissant sur le sol. Personne pour lui venir en aide. Une marée humaine, noire pour barrière. Les hurlements de toute part.

On n'entendit plus que son souffle anarchique dans la pièce.

Elle parvient à attraper le Mangemort, elle l'immobilise. Elle court vers la silhouette, prise d'un pressentiment effroyable. Quelqu'un surgit. Elle l'écarte d'un sort. Maugrey penché sur le corps inanimé couvert de plaies béantes. Impossible. Elle ne respira plus pendant un temps. Une main attrape la manche de sa robe. Elle s'agenouille brutalement. Des yeux ambrés la fixent douloureusement. Non. Maugrey s'affaire, tentant de contrôler le flot de sang qui s'écoule à une vitesse phénoménale. Les yeux se ferment. Un long gémissement s'échappe. La main lâche le tissu. La mort.

Remus Lupin mort.

Elle étouffait.

- Hey…

Deux bras l'encerclèrent violemment comme pour faire sortir toutes les images vacillant dans son esprit. Elle s'accrocha à lui, prêt à parler et pourtant, jamais elle n'avouerait un tel souvenir. Non pas qu'il était trop intime, car il s'en souvenait sûrement. Non simplement car il ignorait l'importance qu'il avait pour elle. Sa plus grande faiblesse. Remus Lupin était la plus grande faiblesse de Nymphadora Tonks. Cependant, il était de même sa plus grande force. Il était celui pour qui elle ferait tout. Celui qui la suivait partout où elle allait. Celui qu'elle priait de revoir en rentrant.

Ses paupières se refermèrent, cette fois sous le doux parfum émanant de lui et le bien que cela lui insufflait.

Distraitement, le loup-garou caressait les cheveux redevenus d'un violet pur. La voyant se détendre, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

- Tu es épuisée, il faut que tu te reposes.

Déjà Tonks se redressait, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Elle voulut se lever, prête à retourner chez elle mais il la retint fermement, désignant le lit.

- Je ne peux pas… C'est ta cham…

- C'est celle de Percy. Moi je tiens juste compagnie aux meubles en attendant son retour, dit-il d'un ton léger.

Elle hésitait toujours alors qu'il l'aidait à s'allonger sur la couverture. Une fois installée, Lupin s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce mais une voix faible se fit entendre.

- Ne me laisse pas…

Sa silhouette se figea et il fixa la jeune femme… Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, c'était donc dans un demi sommeil qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Partagé, Remus fit quelques pas vers la silhouette étendue devant lui. Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle n'avait plus cet air terrifié, il se sentait gêné par l'intimité qu'il avait partagée… La prendre dans ses bras… La conduire dans sa chambre… Il avait été trop loin. Ce n'était pas bien de lui laisser de faux espoirs en continuant à veiller si ouvertement sur elle comme cela. Pour aujourd'hui, le loup-garou était sorti de l'ombre mais devrait irrémédiablement y retourner demain…

Néanmoins, conscient que Tonks avait encore besoin d'être rassurée, il s'approcha et posa une main sur son visage tendu.

- Je reviens tout de suite, promit-il.

Lupin aperçut l'espace d'un instant son regard vif le remercier implicitement et, après être sûr qu'elle s'était endormie, déposa un baiser rapide sur son front. Aussitôt, il se recula comme un enfant pris en faute, regrettant d'ores et déjà ce geste si anodin. Il s'écarta et quitta la chambre, furieux de s'être laissé dépasser par son désir.

Elle s'afférait, remuant énergiquement sa cuillère dans la casserole, anxieuse. C'est donc dans un sursaut de surprise amplifié par la nervosité qu'elle entendit une voix grave s'élever dans son dos.

- Pourras-tu lui monter quelque chose à manger tout à l'heure ?

Mme Weasley se retourna vivement, une main sur son cœur affolé et contempla le visage soucieux et fatigué de Remus Lupin.

- Oui oui bien sûr ! J'ai fait du ragout ! Je lui en emmènerai une assiette pleine ! Et il reste de la tarte aux abricots d'hier !

- Bien, ça sera parfait.

Il tira une chaise et s'y assit. Molly s'avança vers lui, abandonnant sa purée.

- Elle va bien ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Une dizaine de Détraqueurs nous a attaqués. Voldemort a appris qu'un de ses Mangemorts était surveillé.

- Par Merlin ! Ils l'ont… Ils vous ont... Tonks a été…

- Non, nous avons réussi à leur échapper à temps.

- Dieu du ciel ! La petite a dû être secouée.

- Nymphadora s'en est très bien sortie. Son expérience en tant qu'Auror - bien qu'encore récente - n'est pas à refaire.

- Mais, alors pourquoi était-elle si… si…

Les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour décrire l'état de Tonks lorsque Mrs Weasley l'avait vue débarquer dans sa cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Molly n'insista pas et reprit la préparation du repas.

- Qui vient déjeuner ? demanda Lupin.

- Charlie. Peut-être Bill. Tu as commencé tes valises ?

- Elles sont prêtes. Et les tiennes ?

- J'ai commencé celles d'Arthur, je m'occuperai des miennes après celles des enfants.

- Où sont Ron et Ginny ?

- Partis chez les jumeaux pour la journée. Arthur les ramènera ce soir avec lui.

- Sirius va être content de nous voir. Depuis le temps qu'il attend ça.

- Une semaine seulement, dit-elle les lèvres pincées.

- C'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un enfermé dans une maison emplie de souvenirs insupportables.

- Il y en a bien qui sont enfermés à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes.

Remus releva la tête, surpris qu'une telle phrase portée par un soupçon d'amertume soit prononcée par Mrs Weasley.

Ses petits yeux perçant plongèrent sur lui.

- Tu comptes continuer longtemps comme ça ? reprit-elle alors qu'il restait silencieux.

Le teint de Lupin pâlit légèrement et il parut soudainement plus fatigué.

- Molly, nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Et alors ? On peut recommencer !

- Je n'en ai pas envie, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait intransigeant.

Mais avec Mrs Weasley, ce genre d'attitude était inutile et immédiatement balayé.

- Tu n'as envie de rien Remus ! Et ce que tu veux, tu t'en prives !

Elle agitait sa cuillère sous son nez mais il ne semblait pas la voir, ou alors, il faisait comme si. La colère de Molly pouvait paraître déplacée hormis peut-être pour lui. Nier ses sentiments n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable dans le monde de Mrs Weasley et même si, au départ, elle avait gardé une certaine distance concernant ce qu'il se passait entre Lupin et Tonks, toute retenue avait cessé en le découvrant si borné Il ne sortirait pas avec la jeune femme, point final.

- Molly…

- Et si tu étais mort avec les Détraqueurs ?! Et si vous étiez tous les deux morts ?! A quoi le fait de la repousser aurait servi, puisque d'autres s'en seraient chargé ?!

- Molly… répéta-t-il plus fortement.

- Tu ferais mieux de profiter de ce que la vie t'offre au lieu de faire celui qui n'a besoin de personne !

Il baissa la tête, la mâchoire contractée. Elle continua à déverser ses reproches sur lui, impossible de se taire alors qu'elle était régulièrement le témoin de la profonde tristesse dans laquelle Nymphadora sombrait à chaque tentative d'approche rabrouée.

- Je préfère dire maintenant à ma famille que je l'aime plutôt que d'attendre demain en sachant qu'ils risquent de ne plus être là pour l'entendre !

Un profond sentiment de culpabilité se déversa en lui alors qu'il cessait de respirer le temps d'une seconde.

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait tout simplement ignoré ce "détail". Comme si, malgré l'époque sombre qui venait de s'abattre sur le monde des sorciers, elle serait toujours là le jour où il se déciderait, le jour où il saurait enfin quoi faire.

Et s'il la perdait ? Si elle n'était plus là demain ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? En serait-il affecté ?

…

Y survivrait-il ?

Immobile, il observait le sourire paisible de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ. Il aurait pu rester là à la regarder pendant l'éternité et, auparavant, cela lui aurait suffi, enfouissant sa frustration au fond de son être. Mais désormais, un nouveau feu couvait en lui… La peur de perdre la lueur qui venait tout juste d'éclaire son existence. La peur du remord et du regret commençait à l'emporter sur sa raison.

Lupin s'imprégnait silencieusement de sa respiration régulière, parcourant d'un regard attentif les courbes de son corps comme pour garder à jamais cette image à l'esprit. Il s'approcha lentement et, pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller en s'asseyant près d'elle, s'agenouilla sur le sol, face au lit.

Alors qu'il continuait à la fixer sans penser une seule fois à se détacher de son visage, une vérité criante le saisit.

Il la voulait. Il avait besoin de la savoir à lui, de la posséder. Et, bien qu'il ignorait le sens exact de ces mots, c'était l'unique chose qui comptait pour lui à cet instant. Oublier la mort, la douleur, le mal… pour ne retenir que le primaire. Cueillir un nouvel espoir pour faire renaître son être endormi depuis trop longtemps.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille.

- Je suis désolé Nymphadora… murmura-t-il.

Il observa encore son visage si fin, convaincu qu'il ne pouvait désormais rien faire d'autre que de rester là, son regard ambré sur elle.

- … Je suis un sombre idiot.

Visiblement soulagé d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Remus se détendit, trop porté par sa félicité d'avoir enfin "compris" pour remarquer l'étirement du sourire de la jeune femme.

- Ca c'est vrai, lui répondit une voix cristalline.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et posa un regard affolé sur Tonks.

- Tu… Tu ne dormais ? balbutia-t-il tout en sentant la honte s'infiltrer en lui.

- J'ai entendu tes pas dans l'escalier…

- Mes… mes pas ?

- … Et j'ai senti ton parfum quand tu es entré.

- Mais je… je ne mets pas de parfum… dit-il en grimaçant un sourire gêné.

- Tu sens très bon.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors que, confus, il sentait ses joues le brûler.

- Toi aussi.

Nymphadora sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore.

- Alors comme ça, tu as enfin compris que tu étais un idiot ?

Le loup-garou baissa la tête, laissant les sensations provoquées par la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Il finit cependant par ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répliquer - bien qu'ignorant quoi - mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit taire. La jeune femme fixait ses lèvres avec une envie qu'elle ne dissimulait pas, et toute tentative de discussion s'échappa de son esprit.

Il glissa contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Cependant, craignant d'aller trop loin, également retenu par une timidité malheureusement toujours présente. Remus s'écarta et, tout en souriant béatement, se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant…

Elle répondit à son interrogation silencieuse en l'invitant d'un geste à venir se caler contre elle sur le lit. Il sembla hésiter mais finit par accepter, le désir de la serrer contre lui étant trop dévorante pour ne pas la satisfaire.

Remus Lupin se coula donc contre Nymphadora Tonks, découvrant la saveur de sa peau glissant sur la sienne, alors que derrière eux, la porte de la chambre se refermait sur des yeux brillant.

**Fin **


End file.
